Un mariage ou un enterrement ?
by Shadow-of-goddess
Summary: Reprenez vos esprits, Watson, ce mariage est aberrant ! -Holmes mon alliance, je vous prie- Holmes, pourquoi me tendez vous cet écrou ?- Série de OS sur les diverses tentatives de Holmes pour détruire le mariage blasphématoire de Watson.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et le film à je-plus-qui, mais l'important c'est que rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et que si je me ferais de l'argent dessus, Dieu seul le saurait.

**Titre** : Un mariage ou un enterrement ?

**Auteur** : Shadows-of-Goddess.

**Résumé** : Reprenez vos esprits, Watson, ce mariage est aberrant ! -Holmes mon alliance, je vous prie- Holmes, pourquoi me tendez vous cet écrou ?-

**Genre** : Humour/ Romance.

**Pairing** : Watson/Holmes. Slash

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic sera écrite comme une espèce de série de OS, chaque chapitre pourrait presque être lu indépendamment des autres. Cette fic a pour base le drabble de No life found (que j'adore) et l'idée principale sera les diverses tentatives de Holmes pour rendre la raison à Watson, où comment détruire un mariage aberrant ?

Chapitre 1 :**_ Un écrou ? Une alliance ? Au fond, c'est cousin !_**

* * *

John Watson savait que son meilleur ami était tout à fait contre son mariage.

_Watson, vous commettez la plus grosse erreur de votre vie._

C'était on ne peut plus clair. Et le docteur n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que son meilleur ami puisse faire semblant qu'il était heureux pour lui. Non. Watson n'était pas fou. Il ne demandait même pas que Holmes puisse le soutenir et sourire à son bonheur. Non pourquoi demanderait-il ça ? Pour toutes leurs années de colocation ? Non. Pour toutes les fois où il a supporté son habitude insupportable de jouer du violon de façon innomable à des heures indécentes ? Non. Pour toutes les fois où il s'est mis en danger pour lui et où il a sauvé son derrière ? Non !

Tout ce que Watson trouvait être normal, et même être dans son droit de demander, même quand il s'agissait de Holmes, c'était qu'au moins son ami ne ruine pas son mariage.

Mais il ne s'imaginait pas que l'homme puisse assez égoïste pour faire _ça_.

" - Bien, il est temps de procéder à l'échange des alliances.

Watson buvait littéralement la vue de sa femme. Elle était éblouissante dans sa longue robe blanche, qui n'illuminait que davantage son apparence. Son fils était un peu plus loin, assis à la première rangée.

Il lui donna un léger sourire.

Malgré la beauté de l'Eglise aujourd'hui, le style magique que donnait l'arc en pierre au-dessus de leur tête, le tapis rouge soyeux qui menait directement à l'autel et les habits élégants de tous les convives, il n'était pris que par le visage de Mary. La musique de l'orgue résonnait doucement, comme un murmure dans la salle, comme un petit bruit d'arrière fond. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Mary.

- Rrrrr... hmpff... rrr... non... pas de la dentelle, bas vos armes... harpie sanglante... rrr...

Watson eut tout à coup, un regard blasé. Il ne se tourna même pas pour savoir qui pourrait se permettre de ronfler lors d'une cérémonie de mariage.

Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, pas seulement à cause de son ronflement, mais surtout à cause de la façon dont il détonnait. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir, d'une redignote déboutonnée de façon lâche, ouverte sur une chemise tout aussi sombre, son col était remonté jusqu' à son menton, cachant complètement sa gorge et son pantalon était tout aussi sombre.

Une tenue de deuil.

Quelle ironie, bâtard.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se raser, lui donnant un côté sauvage et mystérieux.

Il aurait pu faire un effort.

Mary laissa son sourire dépérir un instant pour lancer un regard réprobatif à John.

Quoi ? Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose, lui. Il n'était pas sa mère tout de même.

Watson fit un grand sourire à sa femme, tandis que sa jambe boiteuse se plia en un angle presque droit pour atteindre son témoin, qui se tenait derrière lui. Il ne retint pas son coup en voyant Holmes courber ,une main, tenant sa tête somnolente.

- Aaaaaaah ! Siffla Holmes en sursautant d'un coup.

Il s'agenouilla, frottant son tibia endoloris et marmonna :

- C'est un coup de cette créature, Watson. Une harpie avec des griffes, si longues et mon Dieu, tellement hideuse, affublée d'une espèce de grosse meringue. Et cette touffe blonde sur sa tête... de la choucroute française !

Si le regard de tous les invités, assis sur les bancs de l'Eglise s'était dirigé vers Holmes, outrés par un tel comportement, ils se tournèrent tous maintenant vers la mariée.

- Holmes, siffla Watson, en se tournant brièvement vers lui. Vous osez insulter ma femme le jour de mon mariage ?

Holmes se redressa bien droit et jeta un coup d'oeil particulièrement innocent à Watson, avant de dire d'un ton posé :

- Je n'ai jamais précisé que le monstre en question était cette bonne Mary. Mais si vous l'identifiez comme tel Watson, je ne me permettrai pas de vous contredire.

Le médecin se retint de jurer. On était dans une Eglise après tout.

Tout à coup, la prise de sa femme sur leurs mains enlacées se raffermit. Il lui jeta un regard sincèrement désolé derrière sa colère, mais Mary secoua la tête avec un air doux.

Il put lire sur ses lèvres :

_Ignorez le. Il ne peut pas gâcher ce moment._

Holmes s'était penché derrière son dos pour pouvoir montrer à Mary son air outré. Watson eut un sourire crispé, une goutte de sueur coula dans sa nuque en entendant le hoquet d'indignation de Sherlock Holmes.

_Vous le sous-estimez, ma chère._

- Ahem... l'échange des alliances, je vous prie, rappela le prêtre en lançant un regard mauvais à Holmes.

Un tel manque de respect dans une Eglise, était-ce possible ?

- Bien sûr, fit Watson, en face de sa femme.

Les pupilles en coin, il jeta un regard au détective.

Watson manqua de pleurer de désespoir.

Holmes eut cet air concentré que le docteur connaissait par coeur. C'était ce regard totalement vide qu'il affublait à chaque fois qu'il usait de son talent inné pour la déduction.

_Première option : Enlèvement de l'épouse._

_Retraite stratégique par le pôle médiant. Impossible. Invités : ennemi. Rançon restera impayée. _

_Crochet du gauche de Watson : menace principale. Force décuplée par sa colère déraisonnable. Hématome : une semaine, plus une dent cassée. Impossible à esquiver, proximité trop importante._

_Capacité de supporter la harpie laide : impossible._

_Enlèvement improbable._

_Option deux : Tentative de rendre la raison à Watson en moins de 9 minutes : impossible. La drogue prendra effet encore une demi-heure. _

_Conclusion : Option trois._

- Holmes, les alliances, je vous prie. J'ose espérer que vous avez su accomplir cette tâche si peu qualifiée pour un homme comme vous.

Le ton de Watson puait le sarcasme et la colère._ Cette tâche si peu qualifiée pour vous, parce que... que pourrais-je attendre de mon meilleur ami ?_

Holmes mit la main dans sa poche négligemment.

- Pour qui me prenez vous, Watson ?

Non, il ne jurerait pas dans une Eglise et il ne jurerait pas le jour de son mariage.

Watson tendit sa main derrière son dos, la paume ouverte, signalant à Holmes de les lui donner alors qu'il tenta de former un sourire rassurant pour Mary. Mais qui tentait-il de rassurer ?

Tout à coup, il sentit dans sa main quelque chose qui était tout sauf oval, mais une espèce de polygone. Les bords étaient trop larges pour être l'alliance si fine qu'il avait choisi pour Mary.

Il baissa le regard.

Watson perdit ses couleurs d'un coup.

_Possibilité d'évanouissement : une aubaine._

_Ne faites pas attention au cadavre dans mon dos,_ s'apprêta à dire Watson. Il tenta de garder son sourire sur les lèvres mais il devenait de plus en plus tendu. Il murmura entre ses dents de sorte que seule l'ouïe expérimentée de Holmes puisse entendre.

- Holmes, est-ce un écrou ?

Les yeux presque rouges de rage de Watson jurèrent tant avec la lividité soudaine de sa peau que Mary manqua de reculer. Elle lança un regard stupéfait à son futur mari avant de lui donner un sourire hésitant.

- John, la bague, lui rappela-t-elle voyant sa paume fermée. Qu'attendait-il ?

- Un instant, ma chère, siffla Watson en tortillant sa nuque pour pouvoir croiser le regard monotone de Holmes.

- En êtes vous sûr ? Demanda le détective, avec un air stoïque.

Il jeta un regard à la paume fermée du médecin.

- Si l'objet que vous tenez semble être en fer, d'une forme polygonique égale d'un segment à un autre, et si le diamètre est compris entre deux centimètres et...

- Oui, Holmes, je sais reconnaître un écrou quand j'en vois un ! Je sais surtout le différencier d'une alliance.

- John, insista Mary en tentant de garder son sourire pour que les invités ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

- Oui, de suite, ma chère, fit le médecin automatiquement, sans même se tourner vers elle.

Il fixait Holmes du regard, cherchant une once d'humanité chez le détective, mais son air restait neutre.

- Où est mon alliance ? Murmura-t-il, sèchement.

- Perdu aux jeux, répondit Holmes, avec toute son honnêteté.. Vous avez parié sur le mauvais cheval, hier soir, mon vieux. C'est bien regrettable.

Watson se retint de lui mordre la tête. Il siffla avec toute son indignation :

- J'ai parié sur vous !

Holmes ne parut pas une seule seconde gêné, alors qu'il répondit avec sa voix un peu moqueuse :

- Dieu n'était pas avec moi. Une _affliction_ dont je ne peux situer la source m'a prise subitement alors que j'étais dans une situation tout à fait avantageuse, Watson. J'aurais doublé votre mise, si ça n'aurait été pour cette _maladie inconnue_, expliqua Holmes d'une voix calme. Vous vous doutez bien du manque d'honneur et de la ruse de mon adversaire qui a tiré profit de cette situation. Puis-je ajouter que je ne pus qu'enchaîner les défaites. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une défaite, quand on a la santé ? Car puis-je ajouter que, fort heureusement, tous les _symptômes_ de cette _pathologie_ ont disparu dans la matinée.

Les traits de Watson se tirèrent dans rage la plus folle. Comment avait-il pu oser ? La réponse était simple, alors qu'il regarda son visage innocent qui ne l'était pas assez pour cacher le brin de satisfaction.

- Vieille fripouille sans coeur ! Je vous hais !

Le prêtre lâcha une exclamation outrée, avant de murmurer à l'intention de Watson :

- Pas d'injure dans la maison du Seigneur ! Je vous prie ! Ayez du respect !

John se retourna vers le prêtre, choqué.

- Mais je...

- Entre l'amour et la haine, Watson, vous connaissez la suite, fit Holmes en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de main, nonchalent.

- Fermez là !

- John la bague ! Fit Mary d'une voix plus forte en perdant son sourire.

- Oh ! Vous et cette _satanée_ bague ! Grogna Watson à l'attention de Mary, par pur réflexe. Avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche, choqué par la façon dont il s'était adressé à sa femme. Mais c'était la faute de Holmes ! Cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête.

- _Parjure_ ! Gronda le prêtre.

Mary recula, sidérée par la brusquerie et le ton sec de John à son égard, qui avait malheureusement confondu l'objet de sa colère.

Tout à coup, les murmures éclatèrent dans la salle, et Watson se voyait déjà passer pour la pire crapule de la Terre.

Un homme qui refusait de donner une alliance à sa femme et qui lui hurlait dessus à sa propre cérémonie de mariage.

Holmes lança un clin d'oeil rassurant à Mary, en se courbant de côté -toujours derrière le dos de Watson- pour que la femme puisse le voir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Watson est aggressif seulement quand il est ivre. Ce qui, je puis ajouter, arrive assez souvent.

- John... vous êtes-vous enivré à notre mariage ? S'exclama Mary, dans la plus grande indignation. Elle recula d'horreur.

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, son esprit était devenu soudain lent devant l'aberration de la situation.

C'était son mariage, nom de Dieu !

- Elementaire, ma chère Mary, répondit Holmes, d'un ton pédant. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'inciter à commettre_ cette folie ?_

_Position : trois mètres cinquante de la mariée. Longueur du bras estimée à soixante centimètres. Hors d'atteinte d'une gifle inconvenue dans la maison du Seigneur. Protection : la croix au-dessus de ma tête._

_Mais à portée du poing de Watson. L'homme semble nier sa religion dans ce mariage. Conclusion : Les voix du Seigneur sont avec moi._

Watson se retourna avec une brusquerie effrayante vers Holmes, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du détective. Malgré sa rage, il cherchait une once de culpabilité dans les yeux noirs et froids du détective, quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser sa colère bouillonnante. Il voulait aussi que Holmes puisse voir dans ses yeux, sa douleur et sa déception devant une telle trahison.

Mais rien.

- Voulez-vous ruiner mon mariage, vieille fripouille sans coeur ? Susurra Watson si bas que le prêtre pouvait cette fois garder ses oreilles chastes de pareilles injures. Je vous jure que vous perdrez à ce petit jeu, Holmes.

Le détective haussa un sourcil, avant de pencher la tête, interrogatif.

- Cela est fort malvenu, Watson. Pourrais-je solliciter plus de gratitude de votre part ? Malgré cette _maladie_, qui ne pouvait tomber plus mal, je peux le consentir, j'ai cherché un remplacement à cette bague de seconde main que vous vouliez offir à Mary.

- Un écrou, rappela Watson, les poings serrés, ignorant le spectacle qu'il donnait à tous les convives.

- Oh Watson ! Espèce de chochotte ! Débrouillez vous un peu que diable ! Vous voulez que tout vous soit fait ! Peignez le en doré, cet écrou, et arrêtez de vous plaindre ! On aura jamais vu si insatisfait , fit Holmes d'un ton condescendant.

Le détective eut un air sévère en regardant son coéquipier.

- Croyez vous que cela fut aisé d'en trouver un de sept centimètres de diamètre qui conviendrait aux doigts boudinés de votre odieuse femme ? Reprit Holmes.

... Il n'aurait même pas besoin de déplacer le corps, se dit Watson, en sentant toute once de raison et de calme le quitter. L'Eglise était autant indiquée pour un mariage qu'un enterrement.

- Que Dieu m'en soit témoin-

- En effet, Watson, il n'y a pas de lieu plus indiqué, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Holmes dans son infinie sagesse.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à ruiner ce mariage.

Puis, le médecin avec un air déterminé se tourna à nouveau vers sa femme. Il respira longuement un instant, pratiquant un véritable exercice pour les nerfs, avant de faire un sourire plein d'excuse à Mary, vers laquelle, il avança pour tenir les mains entre les siennes.

Il tenta de maîtriser les expressions de son visage, mais il ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, alors qu'il passa la bague tant attendue aux doigts de sa femme.

Si Holmes pensait sincèrement que la honte empêcherait Watson de se marier à Mary, il ne s'était jamais autant trompé de sa vie.

Elle eut un air apaisé en le voyant revenir à la normale quand tout à coup, elle ne sentit pas l'anneau se refermer sur son doigt, elle baissa les yeux vers sa main. Son visage devint livide, était-ce une plaisanterie ?

- Qu'est-ce... ?

_- Regardez ! Il a donné un écrou à sa femme !_

_- Si peingre !_

_- Une honte !_

_- J'ai entendu parler de sa réputation aux jeux. Il aura sans doute perdu tout son argent !_

Le visage de Watson devint rouge de colère et de gêne, alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe :

- J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous.

- Toujours, mon cher Watson, merci de vous en préoccuper, répondit Holmes, d'un ton clair.

Puis en haussant les épaules, il sortit sa pipe de sa poche, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Cet homme était si méprisant. Comment pouvait-il encore trouver une once d'amitié dans son coeur pour un tel homme ?

Watson tenta de toutes ses forces de l'ignorer pour garder toute son attention sur sa femme, confuse, qui ne comprenait absolument rien de la situation. Se promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard, il reprit la cérémonie là où le prêtre l'avait laissée, visiblement trop perplexe pour la continuer.

- Je vous promets Mary de vous chérir, de vous honorer, de le tuer, et de vous en protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous en débarasse.

- Je vous assure Watson, que cette _maladie_ n'était que temporaire. Je me sens en pleine forme, indiqua Holmes en lui jetant un coup d'oeil torve en inspirant délicatement la fumée d'opium.

La femme fronça les sourcils en direction de Holmes, son beau visage semblait perdre de sa joie, alors que la compréhension prit forme dans son esprit. C'était son mariage, et à chaque minutes, ce démon aspirait tout le bonheur qui aurait dû en résulter. Il traitait sa cérémonie avec tant de mépris, d'impolitesse et de désinvolture qu'elle manquait de vomir de consternation et de rage.

Et bien, elle ne le laisserait pas gagner.

- Je vous prends comme mari, John Watson. Et vous garde de tenir cette promesse.

C'était une vraie conspiration qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Holmes, orchestrée par cette harpie. Elle préméditait sa mort, et Watson, envoûtait par cette sorcière n'y voyait rien. Mais que fait la police ? Incompétent de Lestrade !

Watson n'attendit pas la déclaration du prêtre et embrassa sa femme, aux anges qu'elle n'ait pas fui en criant à la folie.

Ils avaient affronté cette cérémonie, ils avaient affronté Holmes, par Dieu ! Et on les avait quand même déclaré mari et femme. Ils pourraient survivre à tout maintenant...

... ou bien ?

* * *

Watson serrait sa femme contre son torse, avec bonheur dans la calèche qui filait vers leur maison. Les cris de joie des invités étaient loin derrière lui. _Holmes_ était loin derrière lui.

Plus rien ne pouvait arriver maintenant.

Quand tout à coup, ils entendirent les cris effrayés du cocher et les sabots des chevaux qui tapaient contre le sol. La calèche se pencha tout à coup vers la gauche et son premier réflexe fut de serrer fort Mary pour qu'elle ne glisse pas contre la portière.

- Cocher ! Que se passe-t-il enfin ?!

- J'sais pas m'sieur. Semblerait qu'la roue a lâché ! Manque l'écrou ! On s'ra sûr'ment coincé pour la nuit 'ci !

Un ange passa.

_- HOLMES !_

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre.**  
_

_**Bien à vous,  
**_

_**Shadows !  
**_


End file.
